


Né un trofeo, né un gioco [1912]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Daydreaming, Dry Humping, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Teenage Newt Scamander, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Underage Masturbation, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Newt Scamander
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Newt ha una cotta segreta per il professor Dumbledore. Il punto è che anche il professore sembra provare dell'interesse per lui...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: Magical Husbands AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Miniserie facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

La scuola di Magia e Stregoneria Deathly Hallows è completamente diversa da quella di Hogwarts.

Hogwarts è imponente e cupa, un antico castello pieno di fantasmi e passaggi segreti. Ma Deathly Hallows, nonostante la sua vertiginosa fama, è stata fondata da poco meno di una decina di anni e si ispira a ben altri criteri architettonici.

Dal di fuori sembra un’ordinaria palazzina a pianta quadrata, situata a pochi chilometri di distanza dal villaggio di Godric’s Hollows. Ma all’interno – nei corridoi e nelle sale, che sembrano moltiplicarsi all’infinito, in una specie di vertiginoso gioco di scatole cinesi; in ogni dettaglio del sontuoso arredamento – è il tripudio del più moderno Stile Liberty. Niente polverosi arazzi, ma ampie vetrate a piombo. Niente quadri tarlati, ma bassorilievi e affreschi dalle tinte pastello. Corrimano, grate e finestre che sembrano costituite da viluppi dorati di fiori, liane e tralci. Ninfe, sirene e fenici – in bronzo, legno e marmo – che si annidano in ogni nicchia e ogni angolo. E scalinate che si avvitano delicatamente a mezz'aria, quasi prive di peso, collegando un piano all'altro.

L’aula di Trasfigurazioni, in cui Newt si trova al momento, sembra essere stata progettata con l’esatto intento di celebrare la materia stessa che vi viene insegnata - proprio come tutte le altre aule, d'altro canto (e conoscendo due i fondatori della scuola, è molto probabile che sia così). Finestre dalle forme eccentriche si alternano a bianchi pilastri ornamentali, sui cui capitelli sculture di animali in miniatura crescono, rimpiccioliscono e mutano senza sosta. Mentre il soffitto sembra essere ricoperto da enormi squame cangianti, che di tanto in tanto si trasformano in fitti stormi di farfalle dalle ali frementi.

Al momento però, la mente del ragazzo è ben lontana dalle meraviglie dell’aula. Newt è tormentato da un’idea.

Ha notato una cosa. O, beh, almeno lo crede. Pensa di essere ancora un po’ confuso in merito.

Ci sono un sacco di cose in cui non è particolarmente bravo. A fare amicizia con gli altri studenti, per esempio. Oppure, nello studio. E nemmeno nello sport; preferisce stare sulle tribune (o anche meglio, sotto o molto, _molto_ lontano da esse, quando ci riesce) invece che in campo a giocare a Quidditch. Ma a casa era bravissimo a fare amicizia con i grifoni. E dopo settimane di paziente osservazione, è riuscito a identificare un albero vicino al fiume, in cui vive un’intera famiglia di asticelli e a capire come comunicare con loro. E nei suoi libri c’è scritto che questa non è una cosa né comune, né facile.

Quindi crede di essere _bravo_ nel notare i piccoli segnali e nell’interpretarli. Tuttavia…

Tuttavia la cosa che ha notato è… un po’… particolare.

 _Molto_ in realtà. E comincia a temere di essersi sbagliato.

Chino sul il suo banco, con i capelli che gli ricadono sul viso, osserva il Vicepreside Dumbledore, l’insegnante di Trasfigurazioni, spiegare alla classe i rudimenti di come si trasformano gli oggetti in animali di grossa taglia.

A Newt… _piace_ Dumbledore. Non soltanto perché è probabilmente uno dei più grandi maghi esistenti, perché ha trovato i Doni della Morte quando era ancora molto giovane, e ha fondato la propria scuola di magia e stregoneria. Una scuola che lo ha accolto a braccia aperte dopo… _l’incidente_.

Ma anche perché è un insegnante molto bravo e molto… paziente. Perché lui non ride di Newt, non gli fa pressioni e non cerca di metterlo in ridicolo, dicendogli che è lento e ottuso. Perché è spiritoso, ma senza mai diventare cattivo o arrogante.

E perché lo _incoraggia_. A volte anche… anche stringendogli un braccio o accarezzandogli una spalla.

A quel pensiero, gli angoli della sua bocca guizzano impercettibilmente verso l’alto.

Suo padre non è mai stato tanto paziente con lui, né lo ha mai incoraggiato con… delle _carezze_.

Newt emette un piccolo rantolo; abbassa la testa un altro po’ e appoggia il mento sul dorso della mano, quasi cercando di scomparire tra i compagni. Ma continua a tenere gli occhi fissi sul professore.

Albus Dumbledore gli piace anche perché è… è _bello_ , certo. Bello e consapevole di esserlo, ma senza essere… pretenzioso. Indossa sempre un tre pezzi babbano che valorizza la sua figura – Newt strizza le palpebre e, per un rapidissimo istante, osa percorrere la curva perfetta del fondoschiena dell’uomo con gli occhi. Poi distoglie precipitosamente lo sguardo, arrossisce e se possibile si abbassa ancora di più sul banco – ma non ha mai un aspetto troppo formale, né pomposo.

Nel mondo magico, il suo professore è praticamente una leggenda. Eppure è così… _disponibile_. Se Newt avesse qualche problema in particolare, crede… sente che potrebbe andare a parlarne con lui ( _non che avrebbe mai il coraggio di farlo, per tutti i troll!_ ).

Ma la cosa che forse gli piace più di tutte, è che Dumbledore lo prende sul serio. L’uomo lo _vede_. Per quello che è davvero. In quanto _Newt Scamander_. Con tutte le sue capacità reali. Non come per quello che potrebbe diventare e che non è. E che probabilmente non diventerà mai.

Sotto ogni punto di vista, il Vicepreside della sua scuola è un mago stupefacente.

Quindi, per… per quale motivo Albus Dumbledore dovrebbe mai guardare proprio lui… in un certo… _modo_?

Newt avverte una sorta di piccolo vuoto allo stomaco e allunga la mano libera per richiudere le dita attorno alla bacchetta abbandonata sul banco.

Lo ha notato qualche giorno prima, durante un’esercitazione di trasfigurazione particolarmente complessa. Il topo che gli era stato assegnato non aveva alcuna intenzione di collaborare né di evanescere, e aveva tentato la fuga sgusciandogli tra le mani e infilandoglisi su per una manica.

Nello sforzo di recuperare il suo riluttante partner di esercitazione e calmarlo, Newt si era distrattamente infilato la punta della bacchetta tra le labbra. Dopo qualche minuto di animate trattative, aveva rialzato la testa e notato che il professor Dumbledore guardava dritto verso di lui, gli occhi puntati sulla bacchetta… anzi, sulle sue labbra.

E l’espressione di quegli scintillanti iridi azzurri… quell’espressione gli aveva fatto scivolare brividi caldi lungo le cosce.

Erano rimasti a fissarsi per qualche secondo finché, Dumbledore non si era riscosso, spezzando quel momento. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre e gli aveva rivolto il solito sorriso bonario. Poi gli aveva consigliato di togliere la bacchetta dalla bocca, a meno che non volesse ritrovarsi con delle fastidiose scintille su per il naso.

Di nuovo paterno. Di nuovo… innocuo.

Ma lo sguardo di pochi istanti prima era stato tutto fuorché _innocuo_.

Newt non è riuscito a smettere di pensarci. Quello sguardo lo ha perseguitato di giorno e di notte. Perfino nei sogni. ( _Oh, quei sogni…_ )

Non riesce a trattenere un piccolo ansito.

Può essersi trattato solo di un abbaglio?

Nei giorni seguenti, ogni volta che ne ha avuto l’occasione, ha osservato Dumbledore da lontano e di nascosto: in sala comune, durante i pasti, in biblioteca e nei corridoi della scuola. E pensa di avergli visto in viso un’espressione simile solo in presenza di un’altra persona.

Gellert Grindelwald, l’altro fondatore e preside della scuola, insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, nonché … marito di Dumbledore.

Newt si strofina nervosamente il mento sul dorso della mano. Se non si è sbagliato, se non ha preso un grossissimo granchio… allora questo vorrebbe dire che… _cosa_ dovrebbe dire?

Sente il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare. Oh, spera che il professore non chieda alla classe di provare a trasformare la boccetta d’inchiostro in un Ungaro Spinato, perché non ha sentito una sola parola della spiegazione.

Continua a pensare che dovrebbe… fare una prova. Adesso che Dumbledore è nella stessa stanza con lui. Adesso che può attirare la sua attenzione e studiare la sua reazione.

Per essere sicuro di non essersi sbagliato. Per non inseguire delle fantasticherie che…

Comprime le labbra.

Ha _bisogno_ di sapere.

E… non si tratta nemmeno soltanto di quello. Vuole… gli _piacerebbe_ tanto rivedere quello sguardo. Su di sé. Vorrebbe che il professore lo guardasse di nuovo a quel modo. Ma non sa se ha il coraggio di… non crede di avere assolutamente il fegato di…

“Newt e Agnessa, la mia spiegazione non sta facendo addormentare, vero?” domanda all’improvviso il mago in tono bonario, facendolo sussultare. Alcuni studenti ridacchiano, altri sono semplicemente troppo impegnati a cercare di seguire la lezione per preoccuparsi dei blandi richiami dell’insegnante. “Mi farebbe davvero molto piacere riuscire a vedervi in faccia. Potete per favore alzare la testa dal banco?”

Dumbledore spedisce prima un sorriso ad Agnessa, poi si rivolge verso di lui.

È la sua occasione, adesso o mai più.

Newt schiaccia il palmo sul banco e inizia lentamente a raddrizzare la schiena. Mentre lo fa, apre la bocca e si spinge la bacchetta tra le labbra.

 _Oh_.

 _Quella_. Quell’espressione.

È un cambiamento impercettibile che dura solo qualche attimo. Il sorriso del mago si irrigidisce e il suo sguardo si fa più intenso. Per un lungo istante, la sua attenzione sembra venire calamitata dalle labbra di Newt, strette attorno alla bacchetta. Poi solleva lo sguardo e lo fissa negli occhi. È quasi come se si stesse facendo una domanda – Newt, almeno, ha quella impressione – e come se stesse facendo una domanda a _lui_.

… Che genere di domanda? Newt non è del tutto certo di comprenderne tutte le implicazioni e i risvolti. Ma d’istinto, sa solo che vorrebbe rispondere _sì_.

Albus lo fissa ancora per qualche secondo e poi torna a fargli scorrere lo sguardo sulla bocca.

Senza sapere bene quello che fa, Newt spinge di un altro millimetro la bacchetta tra labbra, sentendo il legno sfiorargli delicatamente incisivi...

Un attimo dopo, una scarica di scintille rosse e oro gli esplode su per il naso, schizzandogli fuori dalle narici e mozzandogli il respiro.

“Per la barba di Merlino!” Esclama improvvisamente Dumbledore, raggiungendolo a grandi passi, tra le risate e le esclamazioni degli altri studenti. C’è spazio solo per la preoccupazione sul suo bel viso adesso. “Newt, tutto bene? Vieni, ti porto in infermeria…”

 _Che disastro._ Newt scuote ripetutamente il capo, premendosi una mano sul viso in fiamme. Deve convincere il professore che sta bene e che può andare in infermeria da solo. _Oh_. _Che. Disastro_. Dopo la figura che ha appena fatto, non riuscirebbe a sopportare di stare nella stessa stanza con Dumbledore un minuto di più…


	2. Newt

Dumbledore entra nel cubicolo racchiuso da tende bianche e si siede sulla sedia accanto al letto di Newt. Ha abbandonato la giacca sullo schienale svariati minuti prima, quando è uscito per andare a parlare con il medimago dell’istituto, e adesso indossa soltanto il panciotto e camicia.

Lo stanzone spoglio che ospita l’infermeria è completamente silenzioso e deserto. Newt dev’essere l’unico _nell’intera storia della sua_ scuola a essersi fatto male mordendo una _bacchetta magica_. Siede sul bordo del letto a testa china con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto e le caviglie incrociate.

“Il dottor Harrop dice che per fortuna non hai riportato danni gravi.” Mormora il preside. “Solo una piccola ustione al palato e a una delle narici, che però dovrebbero essere guarite alla perfezione.”

Newt annuisce, stropicciandosi distrattamente la manica dell’uniforme. Non guarda l’uomo in faccia da quando, in classe, la sua testa è esplosa come una cometa in fiamme. E non crede che comincerà a farlo tanto presto. Se Dumbledore non lo considerava un idiota prima, è molto probabile che abbia cominciato a farlo adesso. E lui non vuole che il preside lo guardi come di solito fanno gli altri adulti.

Newt vuole che ( _Albus_ ) lo guardi… come prima. Uno sguardo che diceva non solo che il professore lo _vedeva_ , ma anche _che…_ ( _lo voleva_ )… gli piaceva quello che vedeva _._ Ma adesso che si è reso tanto ridicolo dubita che la rivedrà più. Chissà che razza di messaggio ha ricevuto – se mai l’ha ricevuto – il professore. Probabilmente il messaggio _sbagliato_.

Dopo una lunga pausa, il vicepreside si piega in avanti e appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Il braccialetto dorato a maglie che porta al polso emette un debole tintinnio che si disperde quasi subito nell’ampio spazio buio. “Ha anche detto che è probabile che tu possa soffrire di emicrania, vertigini o che tu non riesca a sentire bene gli odori o i suoni per qualche ora.” Continua in voce morbida. “Quindi, puoi saltare le lezioni per il resto della giornata e restare qui a riposare.”

Newt annuisce di nuovo, in modo rigido. In realtà, in quel momento, il suo naso funziona alla perfezione. Prima di allora non ha mai avuto Dumbledore tanto vicino, tanto a lungo, da poter cogliere in modo così nitido e preciso il profumo della sua acqua di colonia. E quello della sua camicia fresca di bucato. O quello del sapone con cui probabilmente si rade.

Si sente un po’ frastornato adesso, sì, ma non per via dell’incidente che lo ha portato lì in infermeria. Ne è abbastanza sicuro.

Annuisce un’altra volta per buona misura, continuando a tormentarsi la stoffa della manica.

L’uomo però non si alza. Continua a restarsene seduto nel cubicolo. Sulla sedia accanto al suo letto. Le cosce muscolose allargate, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, le dita mollemente intrecciate.

Dopo un’altra interminabile pausa, Dumbledore mormora: “A parte questo. Tu come ti senti, Newt?”

Da sotto la zazzera castana arruffata, lui solleva un poco gli iridi e studia le mani dell’uomo. Delle parole, in una calligrafia aguzza e quasi illeggibile, si avvolgono a spirale attorno alla radice dell’anulare sinistro di Dumbledore, risalendo verso la nocca in una voluta che si restringe fino a sparire. Come una piccola, elegante fiamma. Un marchio magico. _Una promessa indissolubile_.

Anche il Preside Grindelwald ce l’ha. Anche lui allo stesso dito. Della mano sinistra.

… Newt starà benissimo non appena il professore se ne sarà andato. Ha solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo per dirsi quanto è stupido. E per escogitare modi per ridurre al minimo i contatti con il suo insegnante di Trasfigurazione per… beh, per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario, suppone. Probabilmente fino al diploma.

Dopo un altro lungo momento di silenzio e immobilità, con un sospiro, Albus si alza in piedi. Proprio quando Newt pensa che l’uomo raccoglierà la giacca e gli augurerà buon riposo, sente il materasso al suo fianco sprofondare e il profumo dell’uomo farsi improvvisamente più inteso.

Per un qualche sciocco motivo, il sommesso cigolio delle molle del letto gli fa provare un tuffo al cuore. _È seduto sul letto con l’uomo per cui ha… una cotta_. L’uomo _a cui si è sforzato_ di far capire che ha una cotta.

“Newt,” lo chiama di nuovo Dumbledore, facendolo sussultare. Continua a parlare in tono basso e misurato, ma adesso c’è… una certa premura nelle sue parole. “Non sei nei guai, se è questo che pensi. E non devi vergognarti per quello che è successo, sono incidenti che possono capitare.” Poi aggiunge: “Sono davvero preoccupato, lo ammetto. Voglio solo sapere se ti senti bene.”

Newt volta la testa nella sua direzione e solleva un poco il mento. Non riesce ad andare oltre la lucida fila di bottoni neri sul panciotto del mago, che riflettono la tenue luce dell’infermeria. Lui e Dumbledore sono così vicini adesso che, nonostante l’uniforme, ha quasi l’impressione di riuscire a sentire il calore del suo corpo di adulto sulla pelle nuda del braccio e del fianco. Se spostasse il ginocchio anche solo di qualche centimetro, potrebbe appoggiarlo a quello di Albus.

Risucchia l’aria attraverso il naso e poi la butta fuori dalla bocca. “Sto bene.” Riesce a dire, annuendo un altro po’. “M-mi riposerò.” Deglutisce. “Qui.” Puntualizza, come se fosse necessario. “E p-poi tornerò a lezione.” Cerca di fare un accenno di sorriso, anche se è quasi sicuro che gli sia uscita una smorfia.

Il mondo rimane perfettamente immobile e silenzioso per un altro lungo attimo e poi, con un fruscio di stoffa, Dumbledore tende il braccio e gli appoggia la mano alla guancia.

Il contatto con il palmo caldo e asciutto di quella mano, che profuma di sapone e uomo, è come la puntura di uno Schiopodo. Newt solleva di scatto testa e drizzare la schiena, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con l’altro.

Le iridi azzurro scintillante di ( _Albus_ ) Dumbledore trovano subito le sue. Quando l’uomo sorride, Newt vede delle piccole rughe disegnarglisi agli angoli degli occhi e della bocca. Non… si tratta del solito sorriso paterno che ormai conosce bene, quello incoraggiante, che il Vicepreside riserva agli studenti.

È tenero. E caldo.

Il professore sembra sollevato di poterlo finalmente vedere in faccia. Di poter constatare da solo che il suo viso non sia ferito, né ustionato. Felice di… _felice_ di…

Con una parte remota della propria mente, Newt nota un cambiamento quasi impercettibile nello sguardo di Dumbledore.

Proprio un attimo prima che l’uomo gli appoggi il pollice all’angolo della bocca e… e glielo lascia scivolare sul labbro inferiore. Arrivato a metà dell’arco, il dito dell’uomo indugia per un attimo, affondando impercettibilmente nella carne. Come se la trovasse deliziosa. Irresistibile. Dopodiché, il pollice riprende la sua corsa e raggiunge l’angolo opposto.

Newt ha appena il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e inghiottire una boccata d’aria, che il pollice è di nuovo in movimento. Sale verso l’alto adesso. Con immutata cura; accarezza, _preme_ , e poi scivola via, completando il giro e tornando all’angolo da cui era partito.

È stato tutto così rapido.

Troppo.

Newt si sente la bocca gonfia e in fiamme.

Quasi come dopo l’incidente con la bacchetta.

Nessuno lo ha mai toccato in quel modo. Non si tratta di una coccola affettuosa, di una carezza fatta a un bambino. Non è innocente. È _voluttuosa_. Anche se Newt non ha alcuna esperienza in merito, lo sa. È tutto il suo corpo a dirglielo.

Come… dovrebbe comportarsi? Come si fa a chiedere di più? Perché lui _vuole_ di più. Non vuole che finisca lì. Lo desidera talmente tanto…

Continua a fissare _Albus_ a occhi sgranati, con il respiro affannoso. L’uomo lo sta ancora scrutando, continua a tenere il pollice appoggiato all’angolo della sua bocca, le altre dita premute contro il suo collo. Sta… aspettando, vero? Sta aspettando una risposta alla domanda silenziosa che gli ha fatto in classe.

Se Newt non si decide a fare qualcosa, potrebbe fraintendere. Pensare che lui non lo vuole, che ha paura. E invece, la cosa stupefacente, è che Newt non ha mai avuto _meno_ paura in vita sua. La sua mente è un guazzabuglio intricato di pensieri, dubbi e domande, ma il desiderio che ( _Albus_ ) il professore continui a toccarlo in quel modo è nitido e preciso.

E probabilmente sono in pochi a saperlo – l’insegnante che a Hogwarts ha proposto, e ottenuto, la sua espulsione, è certamente tra quelli - ma quando Newt vuole qualcosa con tanta intensità, sa diventare terribilmente _ostinato_.

Dumbledore batte le palpebre.

 _Ora_. Prima che quell’istante scivoli via.

Con un piccolo ansito, Newt inclina la testa di lato e… spinge delicatamente la bocca contro il pollice dell’uomo. Il suo labbro superiore si inarca sopra la punta del dito, sollevandosi in una soffice piega di carne; un attimo dopo ha il polpastrello del preside premuto contro l’incisivo nudo. Dumbledore continua a fissarlo senza battere ciglio. Non più negli occhi. Ma le labbra.

Newt indugia Poi… poi socchiuse appena la bocca e con la punta della lingua tocca esitante il pollice dell’uomo.

Il battito del suo cuore e il suono del suo respiro adesso sembrano riempire tutta la stanza.

Albus torna a guardarlo negli occhi. Il nero delle sue pupille dilatate ha inghiottito quasi tutto l’azzurro. È la cosa più _erotica_ che Newt pensa di avere mai visto. Ed è stato _lui_ a farlo succedere. “Hai…” sussurra l’uomo, piegandosi ancora di più verso di lui, “una bocca così bella, Newt.” Sposta il pollice verso il basso, tornando ad affondarglielo nel carnoso labbro inferiore. “La tua bocca mi distrae. Mi distrae _tantissimo_.”

Newt contrae le mani sulle lenzuola, afferrando stoffa ruvida con le dita sudate.

Il suo cervello ha smesso di funzionare. Le parole del professore gli arrivano come uno Schiantesimo, sotto forma di lampi e scariche elettriche. Come ondate di bruciante calore. Niente di razionale, solo emozioni troppo grandi per essere elaborate.

A Dumbledore _piace_ la sua bocca. Il professore sta _toccando_ la sua bocca. Il… _Albus_ lo trova attraente. Lo trova…

Il pollice dell’uomo scivola verso il basso, tracciandogli un’umida riga sul suo mento. Poi si ritira insieme a tutte le altre dita. Il preside lo osserva attentamente per qualche altro istante, quindi si allontana e si alza in piedi.

 _No, no… perché?_ Boccheggia Newt, fissandolo a occhi sgranati. Cerca di raccogliere i pensieri, di trovare un senso a quello che è appena successo. _Ha fatto qualcosa di male? Ha sbagliato? Dove?_

“Riposati e rimettiti,” gli dice Albus in tono cordiale, recuperando la giacca dalla sedia. “Mi aspetto di rivederti a lezione come sempre, la prossima settimana.”

 _La prossima settimana? Ma…_ perché _?_

“P-professore!” Newt appoggia entrambi i piedi in terra e flette le ginocchia. Dovrebbe alzarsi? Inseguirlo? Non ha… lui credeva…

Un attimo prima di uscire dal cubicolo, Dumbledore si ferma e si volta per rivolgergli un’ultima indecifrabile occhiata. Poi oltrepassa lo schermo di stoffa bianca e i suoi passi si perdono nella vastità dello stanzone.


	3. Gellert

“Scintille su per il naso.” Ripete Gellert in tono apertamente beffardo. “Ma è _meraviglioso_.”

“Poteva farsi male sul serio.” Replica Albus, senza voltarsi.

Dallo specchio, il suo sposo gli rivolge un’occhiata di biasimo. Albus, il suo bellissimo, _bellissimo_ Albus. Nudo, nella luce dorata del mattino, seduto al mobile della toeletta; con un asciugamano appoggiato alla coscia, le guance e il collo appena rasati e ancora sporchi di residui di sapone.

Sdraiato sulle coltri disfatte del grande letto a baldacchino in stile liberty, Gellert si porta il sottile sigarillo acceso alle labbra. Inspira a fondo ed espira, riempiendo l’aria di una nube azzurrognola dall’odore speziato. Così facendo, si guadagna un’altra lunga e terribile occhiata di biasimo. Il suo sposo è di cattivo umore quella mattina. _Sensi di colpa_. _Natürlich_. “Oh, Albus, sempre così premuroso.” Lo canzona in tono basso e pigro. Poi decide di sottrarsi alla vista di tutta quella bellezza e di tutto quella disapprovazione. “Il piccolo Scamander.” Ripete pensieroso, accarezzandosi distrattamente il petto con le nocche.

Quel graziosissimo… cosetto. Quell’efebico quindicenne dai capelli castani, gli occhi grigi e quell’aria così squisitamente innocente. Non dà mai nell’occhio, ma è impossibile non notarlo. Sempre così nervoso e remissivo, eppure in grado di farsi espellere da Hogwarts per comportamento pericoloso.

Così riservato e schivo, eppure dotato di abbastanza fegato da sconvolgere uno stimato e integerrimo professore. Da turbare _Albus Dumbledore_. Con i suoi goffi rossori e le sue labbra carnose. E le sue inconsapevoli, irresistibili preghiere di venire _colto_.

Deve dire che non se l’aspettava.

Ci sono giovani più belli alla loro accademia. Anche se non può negare che il piccolo Scamander abbia il suo fascino. Il fascino della purezza e dell’ingenuità. È come quando, di fronte a una magnifica distesa di neve candida, si prova il desiderio di calpestarla. Per segnarla, per _sporcarla_. Perché tanta bellezza e perfezione fanno impazzire gli uomini. Li rendono vulnerabili.

Batte le palpebre e, lentamente, si porta di nuovo il sigarillo alle labbra. “Perché no,” sentenzia alla fine, esalando il fumo. “Se lui ti vuole e tu vuoi lui, non vedo perché tu non possa averlo. Perché non _possiamo_ averlo entrambi. Farlo diventare il nostro amante.”

Quando non gli arriva risposta, smette di fissare gli eleganti archi di organza sopra la sua testa e riporta lo sguardo sullo specchio. L’espressione dell’altro uomo è impagabile. Un perfetto connubio di rimprovero, oltraggio, incredulità e preoccupazione.

Gellert risponde arricciando l’angolo della bocca in un piccolo sorriso sardonico.

Dopo tutti quegli anni e le avventure passare insieme, adora riuscire ancora a sconvolgerlo. Lo ha sempre adorato. Anche lui è debole davanti al candore, in fondo.

Tenendo il sottile cilindro di tabacco tra pollice e indice, si alza a sedere sul letto. “Che ti prende? Abbiamo già dormito con lo stesso uomo.” Allunga la mano e scuote il sigarillo in un pesante posacenere di cristallo. Sul suo comodino c’è tutto l’occorrente per fumare, mentre su quello di suo marito un panciuto porta bonbon d’argento che non rimane mai vuoto. A ognuno i propri gusti. “O con gli stessi _uomini_.” Ne ricorda parecchi in passato. _E anche adesso, a volte_. In piccoli e sordidi locali dall’atmosfera soffocante. O in gradi e lussuosi bordelli. Giovani babbani disposti a quasi qualunque cosa per una miserabile manciata manciate di sterline. O di franchi. O di rubli. Ma fino a quel momento è sempre e solo stato lui a proporre di sperimentare, a trascinare il suo amato in una sarabanda di esperienze peccaminose.

Quella è la _prima volta_ che Albus non si limita ad accettare, ma _propone_. Una novità alquanto intrigante.

“Per Merlino, Gellert!” Replica aspramente l’altro. È così _scandalizzato_. “Non è la stessa cosa!” Afferra il telo di lino per asciugarsi il viso e poi se lo lascia ricadere di nuovo sulla coscia. “Newt è un nostro _allievo_. Non è un...”

“Uno _strichjunge_?” _Un marchettaro?_ Domanda lui serafico. Gli è sempre piaciuto chiamare le cose con il proprio nome. E buttarle in faccia agli altri.

L’altro lo fulmina con lo sguardo; il suo petto si alza e si abbassa rapidamente, la pelle ancora umida della gola brilla. “Newt… _Newton_ è troppo _giovane_ per capire quello che vuole davvero. Sarebbe approfittare di lui.”

“Ipocrita.” Replica semplicemente lui dopo un riflessivo battito di ciglia. “In classe lo tratti come un adulto. Sproni lui e gli altri a ragionare e prendere decisioni da soli. Ma quando lui _decide_ di farsi avanti con te, allora tu lo tratti da bambino e dici che non sa quello che vuole? Lo trovo un insulto.” Si strofina l’unghia del pollice contro il labbro inferiore. “Non è _troppo_ giovane da non sapere quello che vuole. O da non _capire_ quello che vuoi tu. O da provare _desiderio sessuale_ e _usare_ quel poco che sa del proprio corpo per spingerti a _volerlo._ Per _rischiare_ un rifiuto. Si comincia a questa età, te lo ricordi?” Inarca entrambe le sopracciglia al suo indirizzo in modo eloquente, prima di riportarsi il sigarillo alla bocca.

“ _So_ cosa vuol dire essere un adolescente con una cotta.” Ribatte Albus. A quanto pare non ha intenzione di mollare la presa. Non ancora. “Ma _tu_ sai benissimo cosa intendo. Io sono un adulto, sono il suo _insegnante_. Sarebbe un errore incoraggiare la sua attrazione nei miei confronti.”

“Parli dell’attrazione che lui prova per te o di quella che tu provi per lui?.” Osserva Gellert attraverso le cortina scarmigliata di capelli biondi. Davvero, non capisce tutto quel chiasso. “Tu vuoi insegnargli, Albus. E non solo in classe.”

“Non stiamo parlando di questo.” Lo ammonisce l’altro, in tono duro.

“Tu vuoi insegnargli a letto. Riempire quella sua deliziosa bocca. Lo spazio tra le sue natiche. Farlo gemere. E non sarebbe neanche la cosa peggiore che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“ _Smettila_.”

Dopo essere rimasto per un attimo a riflettere, Gellert si riempie i polmoni di fumo un’ultima volta. Poi schiaccia il mozzicone bruno nel portacenere e si alza. Raggiunge Albus alla specchiera – i suoi piedi nudi affondano nei ricchi tappeti senza fare alcun rumore – e si piega sopra la sua spalla.

“Non sei un professore perfetto, un mago irreprensibile. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Anche se ti piace che gli altri pensino il contrario. Anche se a _te_ piace pensare il contrario.” Gli sussurra all’orecchio, riempiendo l’aria di fumo azzurrino. “Tu vuoi il piccolo Scamander. _Non_ fingere che non sia così. Non con me.” Socchiude per un attimo gli occhi, godendosi la fragranza e il tepore della pelle dell’uomo. “Non ne hai bisogno. Io _ti conosco_. Ti conosco _davvero_.” Abbassa la testa e gli depone un rovente bacio sulla spalla nuda. Lascia scivolare lo sguardo sul petto e il ventre piatto di Albus, fino al suo sesso e alla pezzuola di lino appoggiata alla sua coscia. Lo _desidera_. In modo viscerale. Non ha mai desiderato tanto qualcuno. Né desiderato _il bene_ di qualcun altro in vita sua, in tutte le forme, con tutti i mezzi. Sarebbe in grado di fare qualunque cosa per lui. “Forse anche meglio di te. E _io_ ti accetto.”

La spina dorsale di Albus viene percorsa da un rapido, leggero fremito. “E se _la_ sua famiglia lo scoprisse? Tutto quello che abbiamo costruito… la nostra reputazione, il prestigio della scuola finirebbero in pezzi.”

Gellert gli risponde con un breve suono beffardo.

Francamente? Ne dubita. Nel mondo magico, l’omosessualità non è reato e Newt è grande _abbastanza_. Inoltre, nel corso degli anni, lui e Albus hanno _più_ che dimostrato il loro valore e le loro capacità. Anche e soprattutto con metodi ben poco ortodossi. Guadagnandosi il plauso e l’aspra critica della comunità magica. Non si può piacere a tutti. E a Gellert nemmeno interessa riuscirci. Ma il suo sposo ha sempre così paura di non essere… ‘abbastanza’.

“Dico sul serio.” Ribatte Albus.

Altro biasimo. _Bei den Göttern._

“Il piccolo Newton non è stupido.” Obietta lui in tono basso, fissando il riflesso dell’altro negli occhi. “Non correrebbe mai a casa a dire ai suoi di avere una relazione con i presidi della sua scuola. Non con quello a cui tanto _tiene_ , almeno.” Albus abbassa lo sguardo. Sta cedendo. “Con un po’ di astuzia, non sarà difficile tenere nascosto un piccolo amante.” Vuole che Albus abbia ciò che desidera. Anche se questo significa costringerlo a oltrepassare gli sciocchi limiti che lui stesso si pone.

Con la punta della lingua stuzzica la morbida curva del suo orecchio.

“Sai,” riprende in tono basso e suadente. _Pratico_ , “se Newton Scamander vuole fare sesso, lo farà. Con o senza di te. La tua eroica resistenza non preserverà la sua _unschuld_ , la sua virtù.” E poi, dopo una piccola pausa, solo provocarlo aggiunge: “Potrebbe finire in mani peggiori.” Gli depone un leggerissimo bacio sulla cartilagine. “Nelle mie, per esempio.” Appena lo sente irrigidirsi, non può trattenere un piccolo sorriso tagliente. “Nella sostanza non cambierebbe niente, alla fine diventerebbe comunque il _nostro_ amante. Forse per lui però sarebbe un po’ meno _piacevole_.”

“Gellert!” Appena Albus solleva la testa di scatto e lo trafigge con uno sguardo di impotente rimprovero, lui si china a reclamare la sua bocca con un ghigno vittorioso. Lo bacia a fondo, a bocca aperta, esplorandolo con la lingua, finché entrambi non rimangono senza respiro. Si allontana da lui il tanto che basta per mormorare: “Smettila con queste sciocchezze.” Gli ordina. “Dimmi di che cosa hai _veramente_ paura.”

Con le mani ancora abbandonate sulle cosce, Albus esita. “Io non voglio che… che Newt se ne penta.”

 _Adorabile, sensibile_ _Albus_. “E come potrebbe?” Replica lui addolcendo il tono, spingendogli via i riccioli rossi dalla fronte con la punta delle dita. “Con _te_. È impossibile.”

Albus piega la testa all’indietro e continua a fissarlo negli occhi con urgenza. C’è qualcos’altro. C’è _ancora_ qualcosa. “Non voglio che _tu_ te ne penta.” Ammette alla fine, dopo una lunga pausa. E poi: “ _Io_ non voglio pentirmene.”

Gellert sbatte le palpebre. Gli occorre qualche secondo per capire.

 _Non un marchettaro da quattro soldi pescato in un qualche tugurio. Un bel ragazzino che, dopo una notte di divertimento,_ rimarrà _al bordello. Ma un loro allievo. Innocente e tenero. Qualcuno verso cui Albus prova interesse e sincero affetto. Un grazioso_ zaunkönig _, uno scricciolo. Da condividere_. Che _probabilmente resterà nelle loro vite a lungo._ Un amante _nel senso più pieno del termine._

 _Oh_.

Davvero? È questo? _Oh sciocco_ , sciocco _Albus._ Sente la tenerezza della sua preoccupazione come un brivido alla bocca dello stomaco. Nessuno riesce a toccarlo in profondità come Albus. A farlo vibrare e tremare e temere. E amare. “ _Niente_ potrà mai frapporsi tra noi. Te lo prometto.” Lo rassicura a voce bassissima, facendogli scivolare la mano tra le cosce. “Tutto quello che condividiamo ci rende più forti. Sai che è così.” Gli afferra l’uccello nel suo caldo nido, strappandogli un gemito. “Se può farti sentire meglio, lascerò a te tutto il sentimentalismo.”

“Gellert...”

Non c’è altro da discutere. Prenderanno Newt e gli insegneranno. A letto e fuori. E nessuno avrà alcun genere di rimpianto. Nessuno si pentirà di niente. È deciso. Adesso vuole il sapore di Albus. Il suo calore. Gli spinge delicatamente il prepuzio fino in fondo, facendolo sussultare.

“Tutti gli abbracci delicati e i dolci baci.” Promette. Gli lascia andare l’asta il tempo necessario per accovacciarsi tra le sue gambe. Per premergli le mani sulle ginocchia e spalancargliele, facendosi posto. “Tutte le soavi prime volte.” Sibila contro la carne delicata e sensibile del suo interno sua coscia, godendosi lo spettacolo della sua pelle che si increspa e della sua peluria rosso-dorata che si solleva. Del suo sesso che sussulta, diventando turgido.

Con un unico, soffice gemito, Albus si inclina all’indietro e appoggia la schiena contro il mobile da toeletta.

Gellert torna ad avvolgergli le dita attorno all’uccello. “Così tu potrai fare il buono, il corretto e il romantico.” Aggiunge abbassandogli di nuovo il prepuzio e scoprendo il glande deliziosamente rosa. “E io mi prenderò il resto.”

Apre la bocca. Si appoggia la punta del sesso di Albus sul piatto della lingua, vi richiude attorno le labbra e _succhia_. Una lunga, lenta e voluttuosa suzione.

“ _AH_.” Ansima l’altro, premendogli una mano alla spalla.

Senza smettere di succhiare, Gellert tira la testa indietro, facendo scivolare le labbra serrate sopra la pelle vellutata dalla corona, finché alla fine – con un osceno e umido _pop!_ – non si estrae l’uccello dalla bocca.

Solleva la testa per guardare in faccia il suo sposo e sorride. Albus lo fissa con la bocca leggermente dischiusa, le palpebre abbassate e le sopracciglia appena corrugate. Un’espressione di dolce sofferenza. L’unico lato negativo di quella posizione è che non può vedere le espressioni di piacere riconcorrersi sul suo viso, come vorrebbe.

Tenendogli le dita avvolte attorno alla base del sesso, si piega di nuovo per suggergli la punta. Solo quella. Si prende del tempo per lambirne delicatamente la fessura bagnata, e per esplorarne con cura il bordo rialzato, tracciandovi tutto attorno infiniti, umidi cerchi. Ogni suo gesto è lento, sensuale e deliberato. Un’esibizione in piena regola. A beneficio di un pubblico formato da un’unica persona.

Succhia la cappella un’ultima volta e poi, inizia a muovere la testa avanti e indietro. A ogni movimento, abbassa e poi solleva il mento. Facendosi scivolare quel cazzo squisitamente duro e pesante sopra la lingua e contro il palato, prendendolo sempre più a fondo.

Le dita di Albus si spostano dalla sua spalla all’attaccatura dei suoi capelli, sulla nuca. Senza smettere di dargli piacere con la bocca, Gellert gli afferra il polso con la mano libera e lo guida verso la curva del suo cranio.

Un invito. A prendere il controllo. A dettare il passo. A usarlo. Albus può _prendere_ da lui tutto quello che vuole.

Gli strizza la base del sesso un’ultima volta, facendolo sussultare e gemere violentemente e poi gli prende i testicoli nel palmo. Li sente piacevolmente contratti. Riserva loro una blanda carezza, poi vi fa scivolare sotto le dita.

“ _Gellert_!” La disperazione nella voce del suo amato, il modo in cui chiama il suo nome, è come musica.

Albus si spinge ancora più indietro, cercando gli dargli spazio. Il mobile della specchiera emette uno sgraziato e stridulo gemito di protesta e arranca faticosamente all’indietro sul tappeto, andando a urtare la parete. Schegge di luce riflessa si rincorrono per un attimo sul soffitto.

Non è sufficiente. Gellert gli fa scivolare la mano libera sulla parte sottostante della coscia, esortandolo senza parole a sollevare la gamba, mentre continua a tormentarlo con la lingua e le labbra.

Albus esegue; piega il ginocchio e appoggia il tallone al bordo dello sgabello imbottito, esponendo la rosea fessura tra le sue natiche. Adesso va bene, adesso sì. Per un attimo – distratto dal sapore delizioso del suo amante, dal suo profumo più intimo, dal peso del suo sesso sulla lingua – Gellert segue il movimento della gamba di Albus e resta aggrappato alla sua coscia muscolosa, sentendola sussultare e fremere. Poi si riscuote. Estrae la mano da sotto i testicoli dell’altro e strofina insieme pollice, indice e medio. Subito le sue dita si ricoprono di una sostanza tiepida e oleosa. Un piccolo e utile trucchetto magico di sua invenzione. Preme il polpastrello del pollice contro l’ingresso di Albus e comincia massaggiarne i bordi con la sostanza lubrificante.

Continua così per alcuni lunghi alcuni istanti. Poi, quando non riesce più a trattenersi, ad _aspettare_ , lo penetra. Gli ficca dentro il pollice e lo sente scivolare fino alla nocca, senza quasi incontrare resistenza. Vuole sentire Albus dentro di sé. Essere dentro di lui. Farlo godere. Vuole _tutto_.

Per un istante, Albus contrae le natiche, intrappolandolo nel suo calore. Boccheggia, tenendo i muscoli del ventre. Poi con un dolce gemito si rilassa. E finalmente, gli infila entrambe le mani nei capelli e lo spinge giù. _Finalmente_ Albus inizia a dettare il ritmo. _Finalmente_ il suo sposo inizia a fottergli la bocca senza più alcun freno. Cercando solo l’appagamento.

Allora, con un basso ringhio di soddisfazione, Gellert rilassa la gola e lo prende fino in fondo. Affondandogli il naso nel pube. Bagnandogli il sesso di un misto di saliva densa e liquido seminale.

È così che lo vuole. Senza controllo. _Ah, se potesse anche vederlo in faccia_ …

I suoni che gli sente emettere. La decisione con cui si muove e affonda dentro di lui. Sono _estasi_. Gellert gli lascia andare la coscia, si afferra l’uccello e inizia a masturbarsi a tempo con il movimento impostogli dal suo amante.

Rincorrono l’orgasmo entrambi come forsennati, emettendo ansiti e gemiti strozzati. Albus lo raggiunge per primo, con sibilo; gli tira i capelli e gli graffia lo scalpo, schizzandogli lunghi fiotti di seme nella gola. Gellert si ficca la punta del pollice nella fessura del membro e lo raggiunge immediatamente, venendosi nel pugno.

L’orgasmo è accecante. Porta via tutto come una furiosa mareggiata, lasciandoli ansanti e aggrappati l’uno all’altro. Come la prima volta. Come ogni volta.

Il desiderio che li lega, l’amore che li unisce sono un incendio. Qualunque cosa accada, lui e Albus bruceranno consumandosi insieme, fino alla fine.

Appagato, Gellert risolleva il capo, lasciandosi scivolare fuori dalla bocca il sesso ormai morbido del suo sposo. Si sfrega il labbro inferiore con la nocca, poi torna a impugnare l’uccello di Albus e si china in avanti. Per leccare via tutto ciò che non è riuscito a ingoiare. Ogni singola, preziosa stilla.

Mentre lo fa, sente l’altro uomo lasciar ricadere la gamba e poi piegarsi per afferrargli il braccio con cui si è masturbato. Gellert lascia che Albus gli prenda la mano appiccicosa e se la porti alle labbra. Percepisce il movimento della lingua sul palmo. Fra le dita. Albus sta facendo lo stesso. Sta leccando via il suo seme.

Sorride quando lo sente deporre un bacio alla base del suo anulare. Dove le parole della promessa indissolubile che si sono scambiati il giorno del loro matrimonio si avvolgono attorno al suo dito in una fascia evanescente.

 _FORTIOR MORTI DILECTIO_.

_Più forte della morte è l’amore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos a CamilleDuDemon per essere la nostra ufficiale porno-spacciatrice di espressioni in tedesco. Se Gellert parla tedesco, è grazie a te! <3


	4. Newt

_“Hai una bocca così bella, Newt.” Dumbledore gli accarezza il labbro inferiore con il pollice. “La tua bocca mi distrae. Mi distrae_ tantissimo _.” L’uomo gli fa scivolare la mano sul mento e da lì sul petto. Con una leggera pressione, lo spinge all’indietro, sul letto. Quindi si china sopra di lui per baciarlo. Intrappolato sotto quella grande mano, Newt non riesce a fare alto che muovere le labbra per baciarlo e baciarlo e…_

Newt volta la testa nel cuscino e soffoca un piccolo gemito. Sotto le coperte, sotto la camicia da notte, il suo sesso è diventato una cosa dura e fastidiosa. Nelle tenebre del dormitorio del quinto anno, da qualche parte, gli rispondono i soffocati gemiti di almeno un altro paio di studenti. Ha un’idea… abbastanza precisa di quello che stanno facendo. Anche se è una cosa che lui non fa molto spesso. Per pudore, principalmente. Di solito trova quei suoni imbarazzanti. Al mattino presto, o alla sera tardi, quando gli capita di svegliarsi per qualche motivo e li sente, ficca la testa sotto il cuscino e cerca di ignorarli.

Adesso però non ci riesce, perché rendono la sua fantasticheria molto più vivida. ( _Se Albus lo baciasse, farebbe dei suoni del genere?_ Lui _farebbe dei suoni del genere?_ )

Non riesce a più dormire bene dopo quello che _non_ è successo in infermeria. Quella scena continua a ronzargli nella testa ancora e ancora e… e continua ad allungarsi, a cambiare, ad arricchirsi di particolari mai avvenuti…

Dumbledore, seduto accanto a lui sul letto, che colma la distanza tra loro e lo bacia. Dumbledore che lo spinge sul materasso e si sdraia sopra di lui con un cigolio di molle, prima di schiacciare le labbra sulle sue. Dumbledore – e quella è la fantasia che più di tutte gli leva il sonno – che con una delicata pressione del pollice, gli fa aprire la bocca e scivolare dentro il grosso dito …

 _(Le sue labbra sarebbero più dure di come le immagina? Più morbide? Più bagnate? I suoi baffi gli farebbero il solletico? Se Albus gli mettesse_ davvero _un dito in bocca, Newt dovrebbe succhiarlo? L-leccarlo? Morderlo?)_

Con un brivido e una smorfia, nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando di ignorare la cosa dura e fastidiosa tra le sue gambe e i gemiti dei compagni. Ha l’impressione di avere costantemente la febbre. E sente sempre lo stomaco in subbuglio, come se avesse passato le ultime ore della sua vita entrando e uscendo da una serie di Passaporte. Non riesce a seguire le lezioni. Non riesce a studiare. Era talmente distratto il giorno prima, in classe, che una salamandra ha dato fuoco alla manica della sua uniforme.

E soprattutto, non riesce a capire _perché_ non sia successo niente in infermeria. Perché Dumbledore si sia fermato. Perché non lo abbia baciato.

Sa perfettamente che il professore è sposato, felicemente e da anni. Quella però non gli sembra una ragione sufficiente al momento. Non dopo lo.. scambio… che hanno avuto. Che _è quasi_ sicuro che abbiano avuto. Non dopo le cose che il vicepreside gli ha detto. Il modo in cui lo ha toccato.

Sospira, fissando il buio sotto il cuscino. E la sua mente riprende all’improvviso il filo della fantasia interrotta.

 _“Hai una bocca così bella, Newt. La tua bocca mi distrae. Mi distrae_ tantissimo _.” Dopo un ultimo attimo di esitazione, Albus lo attira a sé e…_

Newt emette un suono di strangolata disperazione, mentre l’asta tra le sue gambe dà un piccolo sussulto. Mancano altri quattro giorni alla prossima lezione di Trasfigurazione. _Quattro_. E anche ammesso che ci arrivi _sano di mente_ , non è detto che Dumbledore riprenderà il discorso. Che abbia intenzione di farlo. O che quello che gli dirà sarà ciò che Newt desidera sentire.

Dovrebbe togliersela dalla testa, tutta quella storia. Ma… non ci riesce. È come… incollata, calcificata lì. Nel suo cervello. La sensazione del dito di Albus che affonda delicato nella carne del suo labbro come un coltello nel burro. La seria intensità con cui lo guarda negli occhi. Il suono basso e dolce della sua voce. Il suo bellissimo viso così vicino. Il desiderio annidato nel suo complimento…

_“Hai una bocca così bella, Newt.”_

Con un miagolio e una massiccia dose di vergogna, lentamente, Newt si lascia scivolare una mano tra le gambe…

*

_Tre_ giorni alla prossima lezione di Trasfigurazione.

L’inizio del finesettimana.

Niente lezioni per _due_ giorni.

Nel grande refettorio – dove il colore dominante è un brioso verde menta, e le ninfe negli affreschi chiacchierarono pigramente sotto un perpetuo sole color mica – Newt rimesta in modo assente la sua ciotola di porridge. Tiene il mento sul pugno chiuso, mentre lancia sguardi agonizzanti in direzione del tavolo degli insegnanti.

Il vicepreside Dumbledore, come sempre seduto accanto al preside Grindelwald, è intento a fare conversazione con la professoressa Shaffer. Newt si domanda distrattamente di cosa stiano parlando. Vede l’uomo rivolgere gli occhi al soffitto, quasi non riuscisse a credere alle proprie orecchie, e poi dedicare alla donna un sorriso vivace.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Newt si porta svogliatamente una cucchiaiata di porridge alla bocca rischiando di mancarla in modo clamoroso. ( _Davvero, di cosa staranno chiacchierando?_ )

Dovrebbe andare a parlargli. Dovrebbe trovare il coraggio di prendere e andare a parlare con ( _Albus_ ) il professore.

… Peccato che non abbia la più pallida idea di come fare ad avvicinarlo ( _Hai una bocca così bella, Newt_ ), di che modo entrare nel discorso ( _La tua bocca mi distrae_ ), né di cosa dire con esattezza ( _Mi distrae_ tantissimo). Non è nemmeno sicuro che dovrebbe farlo. Dopo ( _quanti giorni? Davvero ne sono passati solo due e mezzo?_ ) tutti quei giorni, se ( _Albus_ ) il professor Dumbledore ha colto il suo messaggio ( _SE_ ) _,_ perché non lo ha mandato a chiamare? Non gli ha inviato un messaggio?

Quando il Preside Grindelwald solleva la testa e sembra guardare proprio verso di lui, Newt sgrana gli occhi e incassa immediatamente la testa tra le spalle, cercando di scomparire dietro il compagno più vicino.

L’uomo dall’aria altera e gelida pare fissarlo a lungo, con le suoi iridi di colore diverso, e poi quasi… spedirgli un sottile sorriso beffardo ( _forse è solo la distanza, però_ ).

Da dietro il compagno – che nemmeno si è accorto di quello che sta facendo – tenendo la mandibola contratta, Newt continua a scrutare il preside con la coda dell’occhio finché quello, richiamato da uno dei docenti non rivolge la propria attenzione altrove.

Grindelwald sa quello che è successo in infermeria? E se lo sa, perché non lo ha ancora… Schiantato? Espulso? Non gli ha lanciato una maledizione senza perdono? Avvelenato il porridge? Grindelwald è un mago dalla fama temibile e riesce ad essere davvero… _i-intimidatorio_ anche con la sua sola presenza.

… Newt deglutisce. Ma è anche bellissimo e… magnetico. Affascinante in un modo selvaggio, diametralmente diverso rispetto a Dumbledore. E le sue lezioni sono… ha sentito dire da un gruppo di adoranti studentesse del settimo anno, che ogni tanto si _spoglia_ in classe per mostrare le cicatrici e i segni magici che ha sul corpo. Dopo quello che ( _non_ ) è successo in infermeria tra lui e ( _Albus_ ) Dumbledore, Newt si domanda distrattamente cosa mai può vedere il professore in _lui_ avendo al suo fianco un uomo come _quello_ …

La signorina Griffin, la custode, inizia a passare tra i tavoli suonando una campanella. Newt sussulta. È il segnale che le cucine stanno per chiudere e che quindi, gli studenti saranno ufficialmente liberi fino a lunedì mattina. Subito le tavolate dei diversi anni si mettono in movimento e i ragazzi iniziano a sgomberare.

Muovendosi con molto meno entusiasmo degli altri, e cercando di mantenersi sempre basso e nascosto, anche Newt inizia a prepararsi. Ha un lungo e noiosissimo saggio di Storia della Magia da scrivere…

*

_Compendio sulle Rivolte del Troll in Danimarca nel XII secolo_ , di L.P. Warrington.

Newt rilegge il titolo sul cartoncino, accompagnato da un codice, e poi fissa laconico il corrispondente spazio vuoto sullo scaffale. Qualcuno lo ha preceduto. Torna al tavolo d’ingresso strascicando i piedi, nella speranza che il signor Bera, il bibliotecario possa suggerirgli un titolo alternativo.

Sotto il grande lucernario in vetro Tiffany, davanti al tavolo di Bera, si è formata una fila di studenti del quinto anno che fino a qualche minuto prima non c’era. Con un sospiro, Newt si rassegna all’attesa, domandosi se esistano abbastanza libri per tutti sulle rivolte dei troll.

_(“Hai una bocca così bella, Newt.”)_

Oh, accidenti, _no_ – pensa con improvviso sconforto. Cerca di infilarsi preventivamente le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, ma il cartoncino glielo impedisce. Non è proprio il caso che si perda in quel genere di fantasie adesso che si trova in _mezzo a tanta gente_. A Hogwarts almeno aveva il mantello, ma lì a Deathly Hallows…

_(“Hai una bocca così bella, Newt. La tua bocca mi…”)_

Sta cercando in posto in cui ficcare il cartoncino senza spiegazzarlo, quando all’improvviso, la voce di Dumbledore – quella vera, non quella nella sua testa – esclama: “Oh, Newt, proprio te.” ( _È talmente abituato a sentirla nei suoi sogni a occhi aperti che, per un attimo, Newt pensa di averla solo immaginata.)_

Si volta e lascia sfuggire il cartoncino, che danza brevemente a mezz'aria prima di depositarsi sul pavimento.

Con un movimento rapido, l’uomo si china e recupera la scheda di consultazione. Gli dà una scorsa rapida e poi gliela rende, riprendendo il filo del discorso interrotto, come se quella piccola distrazione non fosse mai avvenuta: “Ho bisogno di parlarti per un attimo. Ti dispiace se…?”

Appoggia la mano alla spalla di Newt e lo pilota verso il folto dei lucidi scaffali in ciliegio colmi di libri. Nessuno bada minimamente a loro. E perché dovrebbero? Il _Vicepreside_ sta semplicemente scambiando una parola con un alluno del quinto anno.

“Come ti senti?” Mormora il professore, dopo averlo condotto a una fila di librerie all’apparenza scelta a caso, ma convenientemente lontana sia dalla fila all’ingresso che dai tavoli di lettura. “Hai avuto problemi alla testa? Qualche altro genere di disturbo?”

 _Qualche altro genere_. E no, la testa non c’entra niente… “No.” Replica lui dopo qualche secondo, scuotendo il capo e rivolgendo all’uomo un sorriso tirato. Dovrebbe mostrarsi deluso? Arrabbiato? Felice? Nervoso? Davvero, come ci si comporta in quelle situazioni? Come si _fa a saperlo_? Sente la mano del professore sulla spalla nello stesso modo in cui percepiva la presenza del suo corpo in infermeria: come se non indossasse niente, e la mano del professore premesse sulle sue clavicola nuda…“S-sto bene.” Annuisce. Il suo respiro è appena più affannoso di prima. E crede di sentire… una certa rigidità all’inguine. “N-nessun problema.”

Albus annuisce a sua volta. “Bene.” Lo osserva con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. Nessuna domanda nei suoi occhi. Nessun sorriso professionale. Newt ha l’impressione che lo stia osservando… come un _adulto_. “Riguardo all’altro giorno… vorrei invitarti per un tè. Domani.” Sussurra l’uomo.

Newt batte le palpebre. Si sente completamente perso. Per un _tè_? Stanno… stanno parlando dello “stesso” altro giorno? Perché non crede di ricordare altre conversazioni importanti con…

La mano di Dumbledore gli scorre su per la spalla e il collo. Sfiora una minuscola porzione di pelle scoperta, appena sopra la linea del colletto, e gli scivola tra i capelli sulla nuca. Newt avverte come una piccola scossa e serra le palpebre d’istinto. Ed è così si perde il momento che aspettava da quasi quattro giorni: quello in cui il vicepreside Dumbledore si china su lui per baciarlo.

È un bacio rapido, a fior di labbra. Completamente diverso da tutti quelli che aveva immaginato. Labbra morbide ( _morbide, morbide, per Merlino, così morbide_ ) e calde che premono contro le sue e poi si muovono, massaggiandole. Facendogli dimenticare di avere anche un corpo attaccato alla bocca.

Quando Newt si rende effettivamente che il bacio è finito, si ritrova nella soffice oscurità delle proprie palpebre. Gli sembra di essere rimasto lì ( _per_ _secoli_ ) tanto a lungo, che ha quasi paura che quando risolleverà le palpebre, si ritroverà da solo al buio, nella biblioteca deserta.

Per fortuna però, quando riapre gli occhi, Albus è ancora lì vicino. Per quanto a una distanza più… rispettabile adesso. L’uomo lo scruta – quasi divertito – da sotto le sopracciglia lievemente inarcate. ( _Oh, ecco un altro sorriso che non gli ha mai visto_ ).

“È un discorso in sospeso che vorrei continuassimo altrove.”

Newt sente i muscoli della sua faccia muoversi a casaccio, dando forma a un ampio e goffo sorriso. “S-sì, p-profe-fe-…” Le labbra non gli obbediscono più.

Quando Dumbledore torna ad accostarsi a lui, Newt trattiene il respiro. È certo che l’uomo lo bacerà di nuovo, ma questo non succede. Invece, avvolgendolo in un’inebriante nuvola di profumo, Albus coglie un grosso tomo dallo scaffale e glielo porge. “ _Motivi Storici delle Rivolte dei Troll nel Basso Medioevo_.” Annuncia. “Questo ti darà spunti migliori per il tuo saggio di Storia della Magia.”

Il saggio. Sicuro. Il saggio della Storia dei Cosi. Ma certo. Il seggio. _Saggio_.

“Domani.” Ripete il vicepreside in un sussurro. “Nel sala da tè al quarto piano. Dì pure alla lampada sirena che ti autorizzo io.”

Rivolte delle Sirene. Quarno piato. “Sì.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * L’uniforme di Deathly Hallow è un completo in velluto nero, con il simbolo dei Doni della Morte ricamato in argento sulla schiena. Si compone di pantaloni lunghi (al ginocchio, per gli studenti fino al terzo anno/gonna longuette per le ragazze), camicia nera, giacca con gli alamari alla ussara e gilet.
> 
> * Non lo abbiamo mai specificato prima, ma nel nostro immaginario, dall'adolescenza fino ai venticinque anni circa, Albus ha il volto di Toby Regbo; dai venticinque/trent'anni in là, quello di un giovane Jude Law (pensate al personaggio di Bosie in "Wilde", per intendersi <3). Per Newt adolescente dovete pensare a Eddie Redmanye all'epoca di "Savage Grace" o "Like Minds/Symbiosis - Uniti per la Morte".


	5. Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volete lasciarci qualche prompt per i nostri Magici Maritini? Qualche situazione in cui vi farebbe piacere leggerli? <3 Fatecelo sapere.

_[…] Là, tout n’est qu’ordre et beauté,_

_Luxe, calme et volupté. […]_

_(Baudelaire)_

Albus vorrebbe tanto procedere per gradi. Prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per fare i passi giusti. Per sé e per Newt. Ma nel momento esatto in cui il ragazzo compare sulla porta, con quell’espressione fiduciosa e impaziente e il respiro leggermente accelerato, capisce subito che le cose sono destinate a non andare come aveva immaginato.

Il salottino della sirena – uno studio in verde e oro, diviso da un piccolo giardino d’inverno da una serie di portefinestre a slanciate volute Liberty – è una delle stanze di rappresentanza di Deathly Hallows. Il più intimo e anche il meno utilizzato. A Gellert piace impressionare i loro ospiti con stanze ben più grandi e sontuose. Oltre i vetri dalla superficie irregolare, giunge loro il liquido gorgoglio di una fontana e il sommesso chiacchiericcio degli uccellini.

Ancora una volta, Albus si chiede se quello sia davvero il posto giusto per… per _un primo appuntamento_? Come dovrebbe definirlo? Rivolge un piccolo e divertito guizzo delle labbra al servizio da tè sul basso tavolino e dalle zampe sottili, vicino all’ottomana. Ha scelto un luogo discreto, un ambiente che sapeva a Newt sarebbe potuto piacere. Ha portato tè e dolcetti.

 _Lascerò a te tutto il sentimentalismo_.

Vorrebbe davvero che quello fosse una specie di – non riesce a pensarlo senza sorridere, davvero – primo appuntamento. E non un _incontro clandestino_. Una sorta di elegante _adescamento_.

_O sei tu che stai cercando di convincertene?_

Vorrebbe che Newt avesse quel genere di percezione. Che si sentisse a proprio agio. Amato. _Apprezzato_. Perché è così che vuole farlo sentire. E non come un…

_Oh, Gellert, taci!_

Al suo invito, Newt si accomoda sull’ottomana. Lo fa piegando la gamba destra sotto la sinistra; inclina la schiena leggermente all’indietro e preme i palmi sulla seduta soffice. Non ha degnato la stanza né il tè di uno sguardo. Continua a fissare lui. Con quei suoi grandi occhi brillanti e mobili. E il labbro inferiore leggermente tirato in dentro. Tra i denti. Forse per nervosismo.

Non andrà affatto come aveva programmato, pensa Albus, sedendosi accanto a Newt. L’aria nella stanza è satura di elettricità. Come prima di un temporale. Silenziosamente, si volta e con il nocche sfiora il dorso della mano del ragazzo appoggiata sul velluto.

Senza smettere di fissarlo negli occhi, Newt ripiega le dita sottili e perfette e gli afferra un dito.

Quasi all’unisono, entrambi emettono una risata brevissima e priva di suono. Euforica. Il giovane lascia la presa, allarga le dita e le intreccia a quelle di Albus, con un serico sussurro di pelle. Lo stringe.

Chissà se Newt si rende conto di essere così… _sensuale_. Così squisito, maschile e femminile, innocente eppure inconsapevolmente provocante. Non gli si avvicina, ma con quei grandi iridi grigio-verdi lo _supplica_ di venire a prenderlo. Di fare il primo passo. E _gli promette_ che lo seguirà ovunque vorrà portarlo.

Una preghiera del genere, una premessa del genere sono… sarebbero _troppo_. Per chiunque. Albus prende un respiro tremante e strofina il pollice contro il palmo rovente e leggermente umido del ragazzo.

Quand’è che si è accorto di Newt? Che ha cominciato a notarlo?

Non subito. Certo.

All’inizio, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander per lui non era nemmeno una persona. Ma solo una sfida. Uno studente espulso da Hogwarts per aver provocato un incidente in cui un’altra studentessa era rimasta ferita. Un soggetto da riabilitare e istruire fino al diploma, per farne un altro mago di eccellenza. L’ennesimo esempio. L’ennesimo _trofeo_.

Proprio com’è accaduto con sua sorella, Ariana Dumbledore. Passata da piccola reietta, instabile e pericolosa ospite di un Obscurus, a figura di spicco nel Ministero della Magia.

I piccoli miracoli, i prodigi di Deathly Hallows, li definisce La Gazzetta del Profeta. Ma Albus sa benissimo che in realtà di tratta di vere e proprie prove di forza nei confronti della comunità magica. Non di un filantropico desiderio di riscattare poveri maghi e streghe incompresi ed emarginati, di offrire loro una seconda occasione. Ma solo – adesso che si trova in quella stanza, _con Newt_ , Albus non può fare a meno di vergognarsene – di interesse, di _convenienza_. Un’altra occasione per Dumbledore e Grindelwald di dimostrare la superiorità del loro istituto e delle loro capacità su quelle di tutti gli altri.

E allora, quand’è che ha cominciato a notare l’intelligenza di Newt? La sua peculiare sensibilità e il suo acuto spirito di osservazione?

Quando ha iniziato a notare il modo nervoso in cui contrae le dita e stringe le palpebre? A notare le sue ciglia lunghe e il suo corpo efebico? La sua pelle candida e le lentiggini a cavallo del suo naso?

A restare incantato dalle sue espressioni, dal modo in cui si muove e sorride? A fare pensieri per niente puri sulle sue labbra? A collezionare con ansia tutti gli indizi e i segnali che, forse, anche Newt provava qualcosa per lui? Qualcosa di più della riconoscenza, della semplice ammirazione tra alunno e professore?

Quando ha cominciato a _desiderarlo_?

E quand’è stato che quel desiderio, esattamente, è esploso, trascinandolo fino ad arrivare dove sono adesso?

Albus non lo sa. Crede non ci sia stato un attimo preciso. Non è stato come con Gellert, durante quella bruciante e gloriosa estate di tanti anni prima. Quando un incontro di corpi e di anime ha cambiato la sua vita, e tutto il resto del mondo, per sempre. È accaduto poco per volta. È stato come… percorrere un sentiero già battuto tra i boschi, che all’improvviso si rivela stupefacente e inatteso. Un sentiero lungo il quale non si può più fare a meno di desiderare continuare a inoltrarsi. Perché riserva infinite sorprese e meraviglie.

Piega il capo verso di lui e subito Newt lo imita, con un delizioso e piccolo, trattenuto ansito. Non chiude le palpebre, come Albus si sarebbe aspettato, ma continua a fissarlo di sotto in su, con uno sguardo attento e ubriaco di desiderio.

 _Tu vuoi insegnargli. A letto e fuori_.

 _Sì._ È esattamente quello che desidera. Ed è un pensiero così _osceno_.

Quando tenta di sfiorare il naso di Newt con il proprio, il ragazzo fraintende e cerca invece di baciarlo. Albus abbassa il mento per inseguirlo e le loro bocche si scontrano in un piccolo bacio goffo, che provoca a entrambi altri sorrisi, altre brevi risate prive di suono.

Vuole insegnargli. Insegnare a Newt. Tutto quello che sa. Sull’amore. E sul sesso. A un suo _studente_. È davvero un ipocrita, come Gellert e Aberforth gli ripeteno spesso. Ma al momento non gli importa.

Gli prende delicatamente la testa tra le mani e continua a muovere le labbra, finché le loro bocche non combaciano. Un bacio simile a quello, troppo casto e troppo breve, che si sono scambiati in biblioteca.

Newt lo sta ancora fissando attraverso le palpebre abbassate. Chissà quando, gli ha posato una mano sul petto e l’altra sul ginocchio. Mentre quella sul ginocchio resta bene immobile, quella sul petto accarezza la stoffa del panciotto. Lentamente, un millimetro alla volta. Come se, adesso che è arrivata lì, avesse paura di muoversi.

Albus inclina la testa di lato e apre le labbra. Quando Newt lo imita, lui fa scorrere la lingua lungo il bordo del labbro superiore, tratteggiandone l’arco con lenta accuratezza. Si ferma per un istante, la punta della lingua nell’incavo dell’angolo della bocca del ragazzo, poi coglie il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie. _Per Merlino_. Così. Soffice e imbronciato. Quanto ha sognato di farlo. Lo succhia per un lungo istante e poi lo lascia scivolare via.

Newt deglutisce, le labbra socchiuse e brillanti. Lo fissa con quel suo sguardo solenne e appannato per qualche istante, poi si spinge in avanti di scatto per baciarlo a bocca aperta. Con la lingua. Lo assaggia e si lascia assaggiare. Alternando lunghi baci umidi e piccoli baci teneri. Con le dita, esplora la pelle nuda del suo collo. Gli sfiora i corti capelli sulla nuca. Fa avanzare di pochi centimetri la mano che gli tiene sulla coscia.

Dimenticando che Newt siede con una gamba piegata sotto l’altra, Albus gli avvolge le mani attorno alla vita e lo attira a sé sul velluto verde. Le loro ginocchia cozzano in modo poco piacevole mentre continuano a baciarsi. E lui sente la risata bassa e imbarazzata del ragazzo dentro la sua bocca. Una vibrazione così fresca e deliziosa, che quasi gli pare di sentirne il sapore sulla lingua.

No. Non sta affatto andando come aveva programmato.

Si appoggia sul gomito e poi si sdraia sul fianco. All’improvviso ha le gambe intrecciate a quelle di Newt, un ginocchio infilato tra le sue. Ha le mani del ragazzo poggiate sul suo petto, la bocca a pochi millimetri dalla propria. E sente il suo sesso duro premuto contro la coscia.

“Newt.” Gli sfiora i sottili capelli castani attorno all’orecchio.

Con un pigro battito di palpebre, Newt gli preme le labbra sulle labbra per un altro bacio lungo e appassionato. Ha un profumo fresco e innocente, di sole ed erba, di pergamena e inchiostro.

Sotto a quell’odore, Albus ne percepisce un altro. Altrettanto seducente.

_Quello del tabacco speziato._

Il peso di un terzo corpo si unisce mollemente a loro sull’ampio divano.

“Pensavo di trovare un timido scricciolo. Uno spaventato fanello.” Esordisce divertita la voce di Gellert. Dopo tanto silenzio e tanti sussurri, il suono delle sue parole, per quanto sommesso e accomodante, sembra riempire la stanza. “Ma qui abbiamo un piccolo affamato _aquilotto_.”

Newt spalanca gli occhi e interrompe il bacio. Si volta, ma subito distoglie lo sguardo, con un rigido e nervoso scatto del capo. Gellert Grindelward è dietro di lui, sdraiato sul fianco. A piedi nudi, completamente vestito di nero e con la camicia aperta. Bello come… come una divinità, non può fare a meno di pensare Albus. Una di quelle divinità nordiche, remote e crudeli.

“Newt…” Albus lo chiama sottovoce, accarezzandogli la linea della mascella con le dita e deponendogli un piccolo bacio all’angolo della bocca. Non si tratta affatto di un appuntamento, dopotutto. Ma di un elegante adescamento. E come sempre, tutte le sue menzogne cadano all’arrivo della divinità.

Gellert si porta il sigarillo all’angolo della bocca e aspira. Si piega verso Newt e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. “Non devi avere paura, signor Scamander. Coraggio.” Mormora, emettendo volute bluastre dalla bocca deliziosa. La verità è che non gli dispiace vederlo intimorito. _Anzi_. È una cosa che apprezza. _Molto_. Nello stesso identico modo in cui gli piace dare spettacolo di sé durante le sue lezioni di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: evocare creature terrificanti, per poi disfarsene come se nulla fosse tra le esclamazioni generali. “Non ho certo intenzione di ucciderti in un impeto di gelosia.” Sorride felino, facendogli scorrere le dita sopra la manica dell’uniforme.

Newt gli lancia un rapido sguardo con la coda dell’occhio. Il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata. Ma non respinge i piccoli baci e le delicate carezze che Albus continua a posargli sul viso e sul collo. Non cerca di andarsene. E il suo sesso, nei pantaloni, resta ostinatamente duro.

“Non dargli retta, non lasciarti intimorire da lui. Nessuno ti farà del male.” Lo rassicura Albus a bassa voce.

“Male? _Tutt’altro_.” Soggiunge Gellert con enfasi. “Voglio proporti di fare un gioco. Con noi.”

“Non si tratta _affatto_ di un gioco.” Lo corregge lui, in tono tranquillo ma fermo. Se quello non è un appuntamento, almeno non è un gioco. Non per lui. È stato chiaro con suo marito e vuole essere chiaro anche con Newt. Lentamente, sente le mani del ragazzo annidarsi nell’incavo della sua gola e dietro la sua nuca.

Gellert emette un piccolo sospiro esasperato. “D’accordo. Un patto, allora.” Prende un’altra rapida boccata dal sigarillo. “È più accettabile per te, mio _onesto_ Albus?” Lo canzona, saturando l’aria di un profumo inebriante. Allunga la testa sopra la spalla di Newt e piega il mento verso il suo orecchio. “Bene.” Muove il bacino delicatamente. Una piccola, inaspettata spinta che manda il ragazzo a strofinarsi contro la coscia di Albus, e a tormentare la sua patta gonfia, strappando a entrambi un piccolo eccitato ansito. “Voglio _questo_.” Annuncia Gellert con un sogghigno soave. “Noi _tre_.”

Newt solleva gli iridi per guardare Albus in viso, le sue pupille sono gigantesche. Le guance deliziosamente arrossate. Albus gli depone un altro minuscolo, rassicurante bacio prima sul suo naso e poi sull’arco di cupido della sua bocca.

“Non necessariamente _sempre insieme_ certo, non sono un tipo invadente. E anch’io amo la mia privacy,” aggiunge Gellert in tono volutamente leggero. Si solleva sul gomito, getta ciò che resta del sigaro in una delle tazze vuote e li osserva dall’alto. “Ma _solo_ tra noi _tre_ tutto sarà concesso.”

“Questo non vuol dire che sarai costretto a fare quello che non vuoi. Se non vuoi Nessuno ti farà del male.” Ripete Albus. Disegna un cerchio sul fianco di Newt, poi fa scivolare la mano su quello di Gellert. Si infila sotto la camicia del suo sposo, per accarezzarne la pelle nuda e calda. Quindi torna a scendere, percorrendo la gambe più sottile del ragazzo.

“Tu vuoi _Albus_ non è vero, signor Scamander?” Gellert muove i fianchi, facendoli di nuovo ondeggiare tutti e tre. Albus risucchia l’aria tra i dento quando la gamba di Newt accarezza la sua erezione. Non sa per che cosa essere più eccitato; se per l’esplosione di piacere provata, per il suono umido e delizioso che sente uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo o per lo sguardo penetrante e magnetico con cui li osserva il suo sposo. “Hm, direi proprio di sì. Sono sicuro che _insieme_ riusciremo a trovare molte altre cose che ti piacciono.” Gellert infila la mano sotto la guancia di Newt, costringendolo a voltare la testa verso di lui. “ _Io_ non ti piaccio, _Kleine Ding_?”

Albus ha sempre pensato che la voce ruvida di Gellert e il suo accento tedesco rendano le sue parole incredibilmente erotiche. Avvolge le dita attorno al collo di Newt e gli strofina la punta del naso contro la linea della mandibola.

Si tratta di un patto in piena regola. Le clausole ne sono state appena dettate. Sarà tra loro tre o non sarà affatto. _Gellert, il suo Gellert, ha sempre temuto la solitudine._

Per un altro lungo istante, il ragazzo resta a guardare Gellert con un’espressione che è al contempo abbandonata e intenta. Poi si tende verso di lui, come a volerlo baciare.

Gellert batte le ciglia – un gesto così aggraziato che è quasi fuori posto sul suo viso affilato – e ferma Newt un attimo prima lui che possa raggiungerlo. Rimane a fissarlo negli occhi per una manciata di secondi. “No, niente baci con me, _zaunkönig_.” Dice alla fine, con una risatina beffarda. Gli preme due dita sul mento e lo sospinge in direzione di Albus. “Ho lasciato il sentimentalismo al tuo adorato professore.”

Il patto è stato sancito. Adesso è davvero tutto concesso.

Con un languido movimento della testa, Newt torna a rivolgersi verso Albus. Si aggrappa alla stoffa della sua immacolata camicia e gli preme la bocca sulla bocca, tenendola appena socchiusa. In un invito. Che Albus coglie immediatamente. Piega la testa in avanti e gli fa scivolare la lingua tra le labbra.

Osservandoli dall’alto, Gellert inizia a dondolare ritmicamente i fianchi.

Incalzato dal movimento del suo corpo, Newt prende a strofinarsi contro la coscia di Albus, a tormentare il suo membro intrappolato nella stoffa con lo sfregamento appena percettibile della propria gamba. Tiene le mani immobili, affondate nel tessuto della sua camicia. Ma con le labbra e la lingua lo esplora, fissandolo da sotto le palpebre socchiuse, con espressione innocente e affamata.

Continuano a baciarsi a quel modo languido per alcuni lunghi istanti, finché Gellert non afferra Newt per il polso e preme la sua mano sulla patta di Albus. Strappandogli un sussulto. “Scommetto che questa è un’altra cosa che ti piacerà.” Dice, calcando il palmo del ragazzo. Newt emette uno sorta di piccolo e incredulo miagolio, ma lo lascia fare, restando con le dita allargate e tese. “Non lo avevi mai toccato, vero? L’uccello di un altro uomo?”

Quella frase è una provocazione per entrambi, sia per lui che per Newt. Il sospetto, l’idea di poter essere la _prima_ esperienza sessuale di Newt è come una febbre che minaccia di fargli perdere il controllo. E Gellert _lo sa_. _Una cosa così riprovevole per uno stimato docente_. Per il suo sposo, Newt è un magnifico giocattolo. Un mezzo. Per sfidarlo e metterlo in crisi. Per dargli piacere e prendersi piacere.

“Però sai quello che devi fare, vero, _Kleine Ding_? Con queste graziose manine.” Senza smettere di dondolare dolcemente il bacino, gli muove il polso. Facendo scivolare la mano del ragazzo sopra la fila di bottoni chiusi, sopra l’erezione che nascondono. “ _Così_.”

Le palpebre di Albus si chiudono per un attimo. Deglutisce saliva densa. Il goffo tocco della mano di Newt, guidata da Gellert, lo porta a spingere i fianchi in avanti. In cerca di maggiore contatto. Di _frizione_. Lo stanno toccando entrambi e la cosa rischia di farlo impazzire.

Quando sfiora di nuovo le labbra di Newt, il ragazzo gli risponde con incredibile prontezza. Cercandolo con più urgenza di prima. Ha iniziato a strofinarsi a lui da solo, con decisione.

Albus riapre gli occhi. Con le dita, insegue la curva della natica di Newt e strofina le nocche contro l’inguine di Gellert. Una carezza lenta e carnale. Il suo sposo _è duro_. Quando incrocia il suo sguardo, l’altro gli rende un sorriso sensuale e tagliente come una lama di rasoio.

“Ti piace, piccolo Scamander? Ti piace toccare l’uccello del tuo professore?” Sibila Gellert tra i denti. La voce non più del tutto ferma.

Newt ha una specie di spasmo. Richiude le dita sul sesso di Albus attraverso la stoffa e lui non può fare a meno di gemergli forte tra le labbra. Continua a fissare Gellert negli occhi. Non vuole… correre troppo, spaventare Newt. Ma è difficile restare presente a sé stesso. Fedele ai limiti che vuole imporsi di rispettare. Quando il piacere continua ad arrivargli addosso. A violente ondate.

“Scommetto che sognavi di farlo. In classe. Durante le lezioni.”

Si muovono insieme adesso, tutti e tre. Quasi perfettamente in sincrono. Molto più rapidamente di prima. Tra gemiti e respiri spezzati. Albus sente la forma dell’erezione di Newt imprimerglisi ritmicamente nella coscia. Vorrebbe averlo tra le dita. Senza stoffa, senza ostacoli. Solo carne dura e calda.

“Di toccare il _cazzo_ _duro_ del tuo professore, proprio come adesso. _Ammettilo_.” Quel termine è così crudo che fa sussultare Newt.

“… S-sì.” La mano del ragazzo smette di muoversi e lo _stringe_ , imitata da quella di Gellert. _Per Merlino_. Albus schiaccia la testa all’indietro, contro i cuscini del divano, risucchiando nei polmoni una boccata di aria che gli sembra incandescente.

Gellert lo fissa vittorioso dall’alto, il viso bellissimo circondato da un’aureola di scarmigliati capelli biondi. Continua a dimenare i fianchi. Non più dando il ritmo a Newt, ma _assecondando_ il suo ritmo. Schiacciandolo contro la coscia di Albus. Strofinandosi contro il suo sedere. E contro la mano di Albus. Godendosi il loro piacere e i loro gemiti sommessi. Godendosi l’eccitazione e la vergogna impotente di Newt. Godendo del proprio _potere_ in quel momento.

“Sai a cosa pensava il tuo professore in classe?” li incalza entrambi con un sussurro. “Il tuo _professore_. Tanto _corretto e superiore_? Pensava che avrebbe voluto scoparti.”

 _Gellert_. Albus estrae la mano dal ristretto spazio tra i corpi dei suoi amanti e afferra il suo sposo per il fianco. Nelle sue intenzioni quello dovrebbe essere un gesto di avvertimento. Ma in realtà, non fa altro che abbrancare la natica dell’altro uomo, _stringerla_ , e poi premerlo verso di sé. Addosso a Newt.

Newt reagisce a quell’ennesima provocazione verbale contraendo il viso in una piccola adorabile smorfia. Infila la mano tra i capelli di Albus e riprende a baciarlo. Premendo la bocca sulla sua, succhiandogli le labbra, incontrando la lingua con la sua. Imitando i gesti che Albus stesso gli ha appena insegnato. Il fatto che il suo insegnante possa averlo desiderato a quel modo in classe, durante la lezione, sembra quasi _lusigarlo_.

È un gesto così candido, quasi infantile. _Irresistibile_.

“Perché non lo fai? Adesso?” Dice la voce di Gellert. “Perché non apri quei. Cinque. Piccoli bottoni. E non lo prendi in mano?”

La poca lucidità che Albus sente di avere sbanda e rischia di spegnersi. Quello che sta accadendo. Le immagini evocate dalla voce bassa e aspra del suo sposo. Quelle evocate dai timidi gemiti di Newt, dal discreto linguaggio del suo corpo. È troppo.

“Non vuoi sentirlo? Quanto è duro il tuo professore? _Per te_ , grazioso cosetto?”

Newt torna a serrare le dita di scatto, e la punta del suo indice si infila nello spazio tra un bottone e l’altro. Albus lo sente contro il tessuto più sottile della sua biancheria. Le dita di Gellert, più esperte, vanno dritte al primo bottone. Albus riesce a strappare la mano dalla natica di Gellert e bloccarli entrambi. _È troppo. È oltre._

Incuneato tra i loro corpi, Newt si spinge in avanti da solo. Inarca la schiena spezzando quel bacio infinito e Albus sente una chiazza umida e calda formarsi sulla sua coscia. Newt gli ha appena eiaculato addosso, senza neanche un rumore, tremando come una foglia.

“Lo hai fatto venire, _Tomatchen_.” Osserva Gellert, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, senza smettere di muovere ritmicamente i fianchi. Elude la presa di Albus e riprende a strofinarlo attraverso i pantaloni. “Il minimo che potresti fare, è essere _carino_ e venire anche tu.” Sibila tra i denti.

Albus conosce lo sguardo famelico negli occhi dell’altro uomo. Gellert _vuole vederlo_ raggiungere il culmine. E poi licenziare il loro giocattolo per restare solo con lui. Per _finire_ il gioco, dentro di lui, sopra di lui. E anche Albus lo desidera.

“Il piccolo aquilotto,” ansima Gellert, facendo tremare l’ottomana. “Anche lui vuole vederti venire. Fagli vedere quanto è stato _bravo_. Quanto ti _eccita_.”

Ansante e con il mento appoggiato al suo petto, Newt lo sta fissando con uno sguardo del tutto inatteso, fuori fuoco e ancora annebbiato dalla passione. Ma in fondo a quegli occhi grigio-verde bordati da lunghe ciglia, Albus vede la stessa fame che c’è negli occhi del suo sposo.

“Ho detto,” Gellert gli strizza l’asta impossibilmente dura. “ _Vieni_.”

Albus chiude gli occhi e, con un gemito basso ed esplosivo, inzuppa in modo irrimediabile i suoi rispettabilissimi ed eleganti pantaloni da professore. La mano di suo marito continua a pomparlo ruvidamente per qualche istante ancora. Esigendo _tutto_. Poi finalmente lo lascia andare.

Gellert si afferra al bracciolo dell’ottomana, con il respiro irregolare, e resta a scrutarli entrambi a lungo. Alla fine, con un sogghigno, si raddrizza e si mette a sedere. “Non farmi aspettare, Albus.” Sentenzia, quasi senza fiato. Si spinge via i lunghi capelli dal viso con un cenno della mano. “Signor Scamander, è stato un _piacere_.” Rimane a fissarli ancora qualche istante e poi si alza ed esce, lasciandoli soli nel salottino.

Nel giardino d’inverno, alcuni i piccoli e rotondi Golden Snidget dorati frullano e cinguettano pacifici tra i rami. L’acqua della fontana gorgoglia.

Gli occhi di Newt continuano a sorvegliare Albus da sotto le lunghe ciglia. Gli tiene il naso e le labbra premute contro il petto. E la mano appoggiata con noncuranza sulla patta bagnata. Di tanto in tanto, muove appena il pollice sulla chiazza umida. Provocandogli piccoli deliziosi tremiti.

Con il cuore che gli martella nel petto, e un piccolo, soffice sorriso, Albus gli circonda la vita con un braccio e lo attira a sé, per cominciare a premergli una serie infinita di minuscoli baci sul viso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kleine Ding - Grazioso cosetto.
> 
> * Tomatchen - Il nomigliono affettuoso che Gellert ha affibbiato a Albus sin dall'adolescenza. Significa "pomodorino", perché Albus arrossice spesso.
> 
> Kudos a **CamilleDuDemon** per essere la nostra ufficiale porno-spacciatrice di espressioni in tedesco. Se Gellert parla tedesco, è grazie a te! <3


End file.
